Blast From The Future
by Mayuna
Summary: Goten seeks out to satiate his boredom and comes across a very unusual door with an even more unusual boy waiting for him. GotenxGoku. Yaoi,lemon, incest and shota.


A/N: This was a request story from Rorian, my fanboy...lol. The idea was all his so all credit for the story goes to him. I just juiced it up a bit, okay a lot. Thank you so much for letting me write this. I hope it's as good for you Rorian-kun as it was for me lol. Warnings for lemon, shota and yaoi. Yeah I know I'm not one for disclaimers but what the hell.

Goten and Trunks sat outside of capsule corporation on the lawn staring up at the sky as the clouds passed slowly by overhead. Both boys had nearly exhausted any attempt to entertain each other and now simply let the world pass them by. Everything Goten wanted to do had been deemed a waste of time by the demi prince causing the younger boy to become increasingly frustrated with his friend.

"Come on Trunks!" He complained sitting back up from his laying position. The lavender haired boy laid on his back with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed.

"Playing with my toys is dumb." He replied. Goten scowled standing up aggravated.

"That's just because they're yours! I don't have cool stuff like you do at home." He retorted. He stood scowling down at his friend for a few more minutes in an attempt to get some form of reaction out of the other but received only silence. Angrily he stalked off stomping his small booted feet into the ground as he went. Goten walked into the kitchen looking around him for something to keep his mind preoccupied. There was of course food but knew that if he touched any he would be scolded by Bulma and that in itself was enough to frighten him away from rummaging through cabinets. Finding nothing he sighed walking into the family room once again looking around. The television was there along with more movies than a rental store could ever hope to carry but nothing caught his attention. The thought had crossed his mind he could simply go and play with what ever toys Trunks had in his play room but it would only bore him further to play alone. "I guess it's better than nothing." He finally resolved shoving his hands into his pockets heading for the stairs. The sound of angry shouts and rushed footsteps reached his ears causing him to duck behind the banister. He watched as the door to the laboratory in the downstairs part of the house slam open as a very frustrated Bulma glared back at an equally angry Vegeta.

"Well woman if you would just repair the damn thing right the first dozen times then it wouldn't keep breaking!" He yelled. Bulma stopped turning around to turn her full attention to her husband.

"Well Vegeta maybe if you didn't train all the damn time it wouldn't keep breaking! The gravity room wasn't made to take that much wear and tare!" She shouted back. "It's not like I don't have anything really important to do! It's not like I have the time to just drop everything the minute something pisses you off and you come running for me to fix it!"

"It isn't my fault if you can't fix something so simple." He replied with a smirk gracing his lips only infuriating her more.

"Simple? Simple! You think that it's simple?! Do you have any idea how much power it takes to keep that thing running? Not to mention every time you break it I have to reconfigure the gravitational schematics which takes me hours to do. You are just ungrateful for everything I do for you!" She yelled clenching her fists. "And another thing..." She began only to be cut off by Vegeta pulling her towards him quickly. He wrapped his arms around her waist placing his mouth over hers. Goten watched wide eyed as she wrapped her arms around his neck leaning closer to him accepting the kiss.

Goten knew about kissing. His mother always made sure to kiss him good night on the cheek. Until just recently his older brother would give him a small peck on the forehead if he had hurt himself but what Vegeta and Bulma were doing was something far more than he had ever conceived in his seven year old brain. Shortly after the kiss had began hands began to roam and shirts came off. The young demi wasn't sure what was going to happen but knew he shouldn't be watching. He glanced up the stairs knowing that if he moved then they would hear him. He had already envoked Vegeta's anger once that day and knew from past experiance that that was enough to last most a life time. He resolved to stay put.

'I'll just close my eyes and wait until they go away.' He thought to himself. Still as pants slid off and both know laid next to each other on the floor still kissing he couldn't seem to take his eyes away. He watched curiously as Vegeta's hand moved across Bulma's chest rubbing the big bumps and went down further to where her privates should have been. Goten squinted his eyes to get a better look making sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him and was slightly taken aback when he saw how different her lower half was. Vegeta's looked the same as his although he couldn't recall a time when his had ever become that swollen.

Bulma began to moan as Vegeta moved his hand over her lower half rubbing at it. She began to arch her back her moans becoming louder with each passing second. He stopped suddenly causing her to pout and protest slightly only getting a chortle out of him.

"Don't worry woman. I have something much better for you." He replied his voice unusually calm and soothing.

"I was hoping you'd say that." She replied. Goten watched fascinated as she moved her legs apart and Vegeta positioned himself between them so that they were touching each other. Vegeta moved forward causing Bulma to yell loudly. At first it alarmed Goten the way that Vegeta was moving and how Bulma was reacting but realized soon enough that she wasn't protesting against the actions. She was enjoying them considerably. Bulma's yells became louder as Vegeta's movements became more fast paced. She raked her nails across his muscular shoulders and back as her legs wrapped around his waist. Suddenly Bulma screamed out digging her nails into Vegeta's flesh leaving bloody half moons when she allowed her arms to drop down. Almost simultaneously Vegeta let out his own small shout and collasped on top of her.

They laid in silence for a while causing Goten to wonder if they had fallen asleep when Vegeta rolled back onto the floor. Bulma smirked running a hand through his spiky hair and made an effort to sit back up. Vegeta soon joined her and just as quickly as clothes had come off they were back on again.

"Alright now show me how you screwed the stupid room up this time." Bulma said walking out of the room with Vegeta close behind. Goten sat for a minute making sure that they were in fact gone before standing up. His mind worked over what he had just witnessed for a moment when the still open door caught his attention. Normally Bulma locked it with a ki resistant lock she had made in an effort to keep her son and Goten out of her projects. Quickly Goten bolted for the door running down the stairs as fast as he could possibly go with out causing the concrete to crumble under his feet.

At first glance he didn't see anything particularly eye catching. A long wooden table lined the wall bolted to the floor. An array of wires and components that Goten had no interest in lay scattered along it accompanied by a variety of screw drivers. drills, hammers and tools that the young demi had never seen before. He walked through a wooden door frame his scanning the large black board that had numbers and letters scrbbled on it. He scratched at his head trying to make sense of it but finally relented giving up.

"I guess Bulma was trying to figure out her alphabet." He said aloud before turning to his right to face a plain wooden door. He walked over to it placing his hand on the knob giving it a small tug. The door opened it's hinges creaking in protest. "Geez how long has it been since this doors been opened?" He wondered peering into the small space. Cautiously he walked in closing the door behind him only to find himself standing in a dark closet. "Well there isn't anything fun in here."

Goten turned back towards the door and was surprised at how easy it opened. He glanced up to be met with a pair of dark onyx eyes staring at him curiously.

"Who are you?" The other boy asked cocking his head to one side. Goten took in the others appearance furrowing his eyes at his tattered clothes and dirty face.

"I'm Goten and you need a bath." He replied pointing an accusing finger at him. The other boy's eyes widened for a second before his mouth broke out into a grin.

"Yeah that's what Bulma said too." The boy said scratching at the back of his head.

"You should listen to her. She gets kind of scary sometimes if you don't." Goten remarked causing the other boys grin to fall a little.

"Nah, she's just silly." He said peering past Goten into the closet. "So what were you doing in there?"

"I'm bored." He stated with a sigh for emphasis.

"Yeah me too. There isn't anything fun to do around here but Bulma made me come over to her house anyway. I'd rather be training but she said that it isn't good to train all the time." The boy said.

"That's what my mom says sometimes too but she doesn't mind. She says that some day, if I train really hard then I will be as strong as my daddy." He said.

"You're dad is a fighter? What's his name. Maybe I've met him." The boy asked his curiosity evident in his voice.

"His name's Goku." Goten replied. The other boy's eyes widened as a wide smile brightened his features.

"Really?! My name is Goku too! I've never met another Goku before! I would love to meet him!" The young Goku yelled gleefully. Goten's mouth turned down at the corners as he sighed.

"My dad died. He died to save everyone." He replied. Goku's shoulders slumped.

"Aw, man. That's too bad but hey it's alright Goten because we could just wish him back with the dragon balls." He replied. Goten only shook his head.

"You can't it's been way too long now." He stated. Goku's shoulders slumped further.

"Oh." He repied shifting his weight to the other foot. "Well I'm still bored."

"Yeah me too." Goten said staring at the floor when a thought struck him suddenly. "Hey I know what we can do!" He stated brightly. Goku cocked his head to one side.

"What?" He asked.

"Something that looked like was fun." Goten said. He walked closer to Goku causing the other to take a small step back. Goten grabbed his hand squeezing it hard. "You don't want to be bored anymore right?" He asked. Goku only nodded his head a few times his eyes widening as the other boy came closer to him. He watched stoic and wide eyed as Goten moved his face closer to his and put his lips on top of his. Goten opened his mouth to cover Goku's the way that Vegeta had done to Bulma. Quickly Goku jumped backwards bringing a hand to swipe at his mouth.

"What did you do that for?!" He asked his eyes narrowing at the other boy. Goten looked at him innocently unsure of why the other boy was glaring at him the way he was.

"I told you, it looked like fun." He replied.

"That wasn't fun! That was gross!" Goku stated loudly rubbing at his lips.

"Maybe if you did it to me it wouldn't be." Goten offered. Goku stopped his eyes still shadowed with doubt and question before he dropped his hand and took a step closer to Goten.

"You think so?" Goku asked.

"We could try." He replied. Goku watched the other boy warily before closing the gap between them.

"Alright but I don't think I will." He said. Goten closed his eyes as Goku put his mouth over Gotens. The two boys stood together for a few moments their mouths out stretched over each others in silence. Suddenly Goten felt something wet and slippery touch his tongue. His eyes opened as he attempted to take a step back but found that Goku was holding him by the arms firmly in place. He made small protesting noises as he felt Goku's tongue slide into his mouth and rub against his tongue. He pushed against it trying to get it back into his own mouth finding his tongue in the other boys. Curiosity took over as he felt around coming in contact with teeth and the sides of his cheeks. He closed his eyes again deciding that it wasn't bad after a while. Before long Goku broke the kiss and stared at the other boy. Goten reopened his eyes feeling his stomach flutter and his face begin to burn.

"You're right Goten. It isn't gross when you do it to someone else." He replied. Goten nodded his head before furrowing his eye brows.

"Why did you put your tongue in my mouth?" He asked curiously.

"I was starting to get bored again but that was fun." He replied. "But now what do we do?"

"Well we could touch each other." He suggested.

"We are touching each other." Goku stated confusion clouding his eyes.

"No I mean each others privates." Goten said.

"Like pat-pat? Bulma said I'm not allowed to 'pat-pat' people anymore." Goku replied.

"I won't tell if you won't tell." Goten said a smirk crossing his lips at the idea of keeping a secret from Bulma. Goku smiled and nodded his head. Before another word was spoken Goku placed his hand over Goten's crotch and began to rub at it. Goten felt it move in his pants as the other boy squeezed at it a little pulling on it occasionally.

"Is this fun Goten?" Goku asked his voice soft and soothing just as Vegeta's had been with Bulma. Goten responded by putting his own hand on Goku and mimicked his administrations. Goku smirked placing his mouth back over Goten and the two rubbed their tongues against each other. Goten broke the kiss shortly after it had begun feeling flushed from the feeling of touching and being touched.

"Let's get naked and lay down." He said softly. Goku placed another short kiss against Gotens lips before nodding in agreement. Both boys stripped out of their clothes allowing them to fall to the ground. Goten looked down at Goku and took in the swollen appearance it had taken on. He glanced down at his own somewhat dissapointed. "Why is yours like that but mine isn't." He asked somewhat confused. Goku only shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm thirteen?" He offered. Goten shrugged as well in response sitting down on the floor. He looked up at Goku and reached up to grasp his member. He pulled on it a couple of times as if in an effort to get Goku to sit down. Goku obliged and soon the two boys were laying next to each other their lips locked again. Goku held onto Goten rubbing himself against Goten moaning as he did so. Goten enjoyed the sensations that ran through his body at the contact of warm skin on his own as he ran his hands down Goku's arms before finally he rested on Goku's length. Goku broke the kiss as he began to pant wrapping his hand around Gotens moving it in an up and down motion. "It's starting to kind of hurt." Goku said after a while. "I need, I need...more." He managed to say despite his ragged breathing from the tortured ecstasy his body was enduring.

"There is something else we could do but I don't know how because I think you can only do it with a girl." He said. Goku's eyes questioned him encouraing him to continue. "Well I think that what he did was put his private in Bulma's but there isn't any place for you to put yours in me." Goten said. Goku nodded his head quickly.

"Yeah there is." He replied his voice husky and restrained. Goten looked at him curiously questioning him silently. "I can put it in your butt." He replied. Goten stared at the other boy for a minute the idea causing him a moment of hesitation before he nodded.

"Well okay I guess that would work." He said. He opened his legs the way he has seen Bulma do and watched as Goku came between him lining his member up with Gotens. He grabbed one of Gotens ankles placing his leg against his shoulders and repeated it with the other. Goten felt the tip of Goku graze against his exposed entrance causing a cold chill to run down his spine.

"All right here goes nothing." Goku said plunging himself deep into the younger boys body. Goten let out a shrill sharp yelp of pain as Goku let one out of pleasure. Goten hissed as Goku began to move it inside of him. "Hey are you okay?" He asked Goten after a few thrusts had been administered. Goten shook his head briskly.

N-no it, it really hurts." He said his voice coming out in a whimper. Goku stopped moving staring down at the other boys scrunched up features.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked begining to take himself out. Goten once again shook his head.

"No, just don't move so much." He said. Goku nodded leaning forward slightly to kiss at Gotens lips. The sudden movement plunged his member further into Gotens body causing him to whimper again. A sudden jolt shot through Goten as a new sensation came to the surface. Goku backed away afraid that he had hurt him again. "Do that again." Goten said fixing his eyes onto Goku's. Goku watched transfixed as he moved forward again and Goten arched his back slightly off the floor.

"Does it hurt worse than before?" He asked concerned.

"No it feels really good when you do that." He replied.

"Hey, yours got a little harder when I did that." Goku said taking Goten in his hand and rubbed it as he moved forward again this time barely pausing. With each push Goten felt his mind become fuzzy. His surroundings became dark around him the only visible object was Goku on top of him as he continued ot move himself in and out slightly of Goten. Suddenly Goku tensed and let out a long moan as he thrusted into Goten one last time before rolling off of him. Goten eyed the other as he panted next to him and let out a little laugh.

"Now you're sweaty and dirty." He said. Goku glanced over at him and smiled slightly.

"Yeah maybe I do need to take a bath now." He replied. A few minutes later both boys were dressed, Goku helped Goten into his clothes after he began to whine at the pain he was experiancing, and sat on the floor in silence.

"Hey Goku? Are you down here?" A voice called out followed by foot steps. Goku glanced behind him.

"I'm over here Bulma and I found a friend." He called back.

"The only thing down in this place are mice kid." She said walking towards the sound of Goku's voice. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the other boy sitting down next to her friend. At first the rubbed at her eyes thinking they were playing tricks on her. The other kid was nearly identical to Goku right down to the spiky black hair. The two boys stood up to look over at her.

"This is Goten." Goku introduced. Bulma took another step closer to them and stared.

"Um, Goten where did you come from?" She asked wide eyed. Goten furrowed his brows.

"Hey Goku that's not Bulma." He said turning his attention back to him.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"She's too young to be Bulma. Bulma's old." He replied.

"Old? Wha...?" She asked her mouth struggling to work. Her eyes went quickly to the door behind the two boys. "Goten did you, did you go into that room?" She asked. Goten nodded.

"Yeah I got bored but there wasn't anything in there." He said. Bulma walked over to him quickly pushing him back into the room.

"You have to go back in here. Count to ten before you come out. I have to start working on a lock for basement door." She said shutting the door leaving Goten once again in the dark closet.

"Hey! Are we playing some kind of game? Because if we are it isn't really nice!" He said receiving no reply. He sighed and counted to ten in his head. "Ready or not hear I come!" He shouted opening the door. He looked around finding only empty space. "Hey! Goku? Where did you go?" He called out receiving no response. Trunks peeked his head around the door frame and gasped when he saw his friend close the closet door behind him.

"Goten my mom's gonna kill you if she see's you down here!" He said quickly grabbing his friends hand and hauling him back up the stairs.

Later on after Gohan had arrived to take Goten home and Trunks was in bed Bulma lounged on the sofa sighing. It had in fact taken her hours to fix Vegeta's most recent problem with the gravity chamber leaving her exhausted. Her eyes closed on their own accord the drone of the news cast threatening to lull her to sleep when she felt someone sit next to her. She cracked an eye lid seeing none other than the cause of most of her frustration staring at her.

"Vegeta I swear if you already broke it I'm going to get at least one good punch in." She said stretching out her muscles.

"The room's fine woman relax. I just simply didn't feel up to training anymore for the day." He replied. Bulma surpressed a yawn.

"Well that's a first." She stated standing up.

"So what were you working on that was so important earlier?" He asked his voice hinting that he was only mildly interested in what ever she had been doing.

"It was an old, old invention that I had made when I was only fifteen. Kind of a predecessor to the time machine I guess you could say." She replied. "It only worked once though so I was debating taking it apart."

"How do you know it worked at all?" Vegeta asked his tone laced with intrigue. Bulma smirked glancing at the locked basment door before making her way to the upstairs bedroom.


End file.
